UPON THE TONGUE
by MyBuzZin
Summary: Another Edward and Bella romance, rated "M" for it's taste in lemon. Takes place in 1929. Has a secret Wiccan Community. Uniquely pleasant with a combination of genres and characters from BD2. Read now.


**UPON THE TONGUE**

**0+ +0**

**Author's Note: This was written for the "Lyrics** **to** **Life** **Contest." **It's an Edward and Bella romance, rated "M" for a taste of lemon. Thank you to Cullen's Pink for being my Beta… I wanna hump your brilliance!

**Song: "Tip of My Tongue" by The Civil Wars (** /K2HD4E5QV1Q)

**Disclaimer**: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: It is 1929 in North Carolina. Bella is involved in a secret Wiccan community and she is the first woman in her family to attend college at the State College in Raleigh. Her world is about to change.

**A list of characters can be found within the full credits of "Breaking Dawn - Part Two." **This story contains a little bit of this and a little bit of that; including a lemon not suitable for those under age, nor those wearing the _pristine_ panties.

** POV Bella **

This is a dream. This, I know this dream. Yet, I'm twelve again and the sadness consumes me. My throat tightens, burning with grief as I struggle to breathe. My soul continues to sob for the loss of my father. I can see his brown eyes pleading to the sun. I hate the heat.

Then, my body morphs from then to now. My mind rills from nature's cycles. The magnitude of birth, death, and rebirth. All being one. The "why" of knowing. Yet not knowing. Seeing, not seeing.

"Look ahead. Look ahead." Throbs with an ache on my temples and the sun spirals from it's radiant mass, blinding me. My eyes shut, the darkness smothers my pain away. I drink the heat. It comforts my will to have peace.

Liquid pours into my hair, and feels like sunshine midday. Soaking. Trickling down to bathe my hands and feet in warmth. Is this a dream? Drops become hotter on my inner thighs, ascending one by one until they gather and cover my panty's center.

I awake in a sweat and kick the blankets from me. What will come?

The smell of eggs and bacon fill my room and it sounds like everyone's in the kitchen. As I ready myself for the day, my mood lifts; and I'm soon dancing along to Henry's humming.

**0+ +0**

Grandma and Senna eat their breakfast leisurely, conversing about our canned garden vegetables in the pantry. I place my plate in the sink and grab another biscuit. Mom's chugging down her juice and Henry's got his coat on, hat in hand.

Senna and Henry arrived here with my grandmother after the incident. They're like family and we treat them as such; but they were slaves once. They are a vibrant married couple in their fifties.

Henry nods at grandma, "We'll be back, Sionban. Renee?" He calls. "Where'd she go? I'll go start the pickup."

Senna makes her way to the dishes and my dream resurfaces. It was stranger than usual which frightens me. Something might change. Life is on a good course at the moment: mom works at the cotton mill, wish she didn't, but it's for my schooling. Henry and Senna help us on our tiny farm.

I peck Senna on the cheek, she gives me a quizzical look before she hides her smile.

"Bella?" Grandma beckons me to her and I sit by her side. "You okay?" She takes my hand. I give a big sigh, shrugging.

"You look lovely in plum, darling. Don't waste time on the unknown."

"Thank you." I reply. She reads me better than a book.

"Today's the meeting. You won't have as long of a wait after your classes."

"Yep. I don't mind, though. I finish my studies and hangout at the store." Irina's parents own the book store a block down from college. That's where we met and meet.

"Give me your other hand." We turn in our seats to align with one another. We hold hands, place our foreheads together, and we whisper two words that sums up the ongoing request: "Keep Safe."

" !" Mom hollers. The screen door slams shut as she goes out the front door, leaving it wide open for me to follow.

**0+ +0**

The frigid wind blasts my coat, plastering it and my dress to me. From every direction, I'm thrashed. My hair whips in the same fashion and my bones chatter from the coldness. Five more steps.

It _was_ a happy November day until I came outside. Gratitude seeped from me this morning. I even told mom that I wish she didn't have to work so hard for my schooling. She said I could pay her back when she's decrepit. My mother wants fluffy pillows, a thrown, and pretty men to rub her feet.

I giggle at the image, reaching for the door and it flies open. Irina and Sulpicia are clinging together with wicked grins on their faces.

"Get in here." They giggle in harmony. I swear they're twins; but their stories tell me different.

"Hi." I shiver and step into the warmth.

"Victoria is in the basement, preparing for out gathering. Daddy's bringing us a guest." Irina wiggles with joy. They each grab one of my hands and pull me along.

Marcus. That is _daddy _- another shiver convulses through me. Besides his long nails, he's an attractive older man. The thing is… he creeps me out and it's no wonder he works in the background as Jessica, the mommy, takes care of the bookstore customers.

At the back of the building are stairs. The ones going up, take you to their living quarters and the ones going down, take you to the basement. That's our headquarters.

Victoria sits at the round table with four white candles lit, there's a fifth candle not lit. I assume it is for our guest. We quietly sit in our seats. I unload my heavy bag from my shoulder to tuck under my chair.

As soon as we are in our places, two sets of footsteps descend the wooden stairs. Marcus appears and then a gorgeous, non-creepy young man. Suddenly, a hotness finds me. My attempt to _not_ be completely obvious with interest has my focus on the empty chair next to me. My fingertips tingle.

"I will let Edward introduce himself. Victoria will have you sit." Marcus addresses us before turning his attention to Edward. "Remember the oath, ladies." We nod and Marcus disappears from view.

The oath is **keeping** **quiet** on our gatherings. Most importantly, not sharing it with Irina's mother, Jessica. Her mouth has no filter.

Victoria doesn't miss a beat, "Welcome Edward. Please be comfortable and join us."

"Thank you." He smiles at each of us, removing his hands from his pockets to take his seat. There's a coloring to his cheeks. Is he shy?

I study Victoria. She is smooth and I'm glad she's got Demetri. I place my hands on the table like her. She's peaceful, knowing, graceful.

"Let's give brief introductions. I'm Victoria. I work at the college in the Horticulture department, which is perfection because of my love of nature. Bella, light his candle with your's and tell about yourself."

I sit stunned. Then, nod slowly to confirm I understand. I don't feel _prepared_. I take a deep breath and chance a look at Edward. He is looking at me with a curl of a smile on his lips.

"Hi," comes from my lips softly.

"Hello."

Okay. That's good for now. I zone in on the candle situation. All eyes on Bella. I hold my breath and conquer my fear. As I light his candle with mine, Victoria takes my hand.

"Let's hold hands and take turns, counter clockwise. Please continue, Bella." She says.

My grip on the candlestick tightens so it does not reflect how my insides tremble. Edward takes my hand, and Irina's hand on his other side. Her eyes are set on me.

"I... " trying to catch my breath. Shouldn't have held it for so long. His hand is warm... "live on a farm in Garner with my mother, grandma, and our helpers, Henry and Senna." His red bowtie has me in a trance.

"Going to college." Glancing up at him. Can't look away. "I am a freshman." I realize we're locked in a long gaze and I have nothing to say.

I glance at Victoria to see if I need to say anything more because I've been struck with the inability to know what is acceptable - my heartbeat flutters at such a rate, I can feel it in the joining of our hands.

"Well done, Bella. Edward?" She smirks her knowing smirk.

Edward squeezes my hand and my attention turns to him. His thumb taps my hand when our eyes meet - his honeydews, outlined with dark long lashes, squint from his smile.

"Me too. I am a freshman; but I'm pretty certain I am older than you. I'm from Pennsylvania." He speaks to only me and then continues around the table. "My family downsized our farm so I could attend college."

His head turns back to me. His grin is sinful as he speaks. "I jumped trains until I made it here. I've been staying with a friend of my father's since the summer. It's on a farm in Morrisville.

Marcus saw me burning sage in the house when he came to purchase vegetables and herbs. That's how we met. Our conversation led to magic and Wicca. Poof. Here I am."

Edward and I sit there, quietly, observing one another. I have tons of questions. Irina's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Edward. We are happy that you are with us. My name is Irina. I'm an only child; but I've been blessed with Sulpicia and our special gatherings.

Marcus is my father." She beams with pride and confidence. "I am a second year student at North Carolina's State College." Her smile is brighter than the candles. She looks to Sulpicia and shakes her hand with overflowing excitement.

Sulpicia looks uncomfortable. We are very much alike - fatherless and not as shiny.

"My mother, Bree, and I live in town. I work at the college's cafeteria at the moment and my mother works at the bakery down the street. We're saving up for my schooling. My father never returned from the war. That's why we moved here from South Carolina." She clears her throat and stares at her lap.

"Let's rest our eyes and hum in acceptance and gratitude for our individual life forces. Respecting the journey of past, present, and future." Victoria leads.

**0+ +0**

Afterwards, I gather my bag, silently hugging Victoria in appreciation for her guidance. I wait my turn to say "Welcome" to Edward; but for every moment that passes, a nerve waddles away. I inch closer and closer to the stairs before spotting the ring on his finger. I sprint up the stairs.

How did I not see that!? I want to _bash_ my overheated face into a block of ice. Bash! Married men aren't available. Bash! They have no appeal! Bash! Tingles be gone.

Henry and mom will be here in no time. I sit in the big purple chair by the window. The fireplace and sitting area near the front are the best for studying. It's lush and comfortable with couches, loveseats, cushions and pillows.

I open my book and drink from the pages like a sober drunk, willing it to alter me.

"Hello?"

My sight lifts from their sustenance to Edward's ring finger. How long has he been standing there?

"Hey." I timidly trail up his arm to meet his genuine handsomeness. Bash! Bash! What am I doing? I stare at his hand for a long while, burning the image into my brain.

"Must be a good book. I've been trying to figure out the best time to speak to you; but the pages keep flipping." He chuckles.

"Is there something on my hand?"

My cheeks must be scarlet now. "I guess. I didn't realize you jumped trains with your wife? Unless you got married over the summer or maybe last week or something. The ring surprised me. Um? Probably because we are but freshman?"

"You see a ring on my finger?"

I nod. Wondering what to make of his question.

"That is fascinating. There isn't one. Here, see for yourself. Touch my hand."

His hand opens and my fingers caress his naked fingers. There is no ring. It disappeared as soon as I touched him.

"An illusion?" That is beyond odd.

He shakes his head. "No. I did not cast that spell. I didn't see it. Who would and why?"

Edward sits in the loveseat, which sits diagonally from me. He is shaking his head, his brows bunched together.

"Do you know what to wear to keep this type of magic from effecting you?"

"What?"

"Come over here, would you?" He pats the seat cushion next to him and I am there in an instant.

He takes his bow tie off. "Red." Edward pulls a thin piece of silky yarn from it. "May I have, um… Hold up a finger."

He ties the string to the tip of my index finger. "There." We smile and keep smiling, both of us scan the room with smiles on our faces. Do we have an audience?

"Thanks." I say, quite impressed with the tip of my finger.

"My sincerest pleasure." His head tilts to one side. "Your smile is most encouraging. Are you waiting for anyone? May I take you home?"

The heat from my dream washes over me. "My mother will be here soon with Henry. Plus, I live fifteen minutes away, _south_, in Garner."

"I could take you tomorrow."

"Okay."

The store door opens. It's mother. I jump to my feet. "Hi mom. I'm right here, this is Edward." My face blushes, Edward stands, and mom's blank expression warms into a grin.

"Edward?" She nods slowly as he reaches to shake her hand. "I'm Renee."

"Great to meet you, ma'am. Hope you don't mind: Bella agreed to let me take her home tomorrow. We go to school together." I watch the interaction while getting my book and bag.

She nods. "You will need to stay for dinner, then."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Bella. I'll be waiting in the pick up. Nice to meet you, Edward." She scurries out.

"Mind me having dinner with you?" His manners reflect his entirety in earnest.

"I'd like that very much." Edward's honeydews glow and I want to sit back down on the loveseat with him. "What time should we meet?"

"Oh. My last class is at 2:00 o'clock; so, I should be done at 3:00 o'clock."

"My last class is over at 3:30. Do you want to meet up here?"

"Yes. That'll be perfect."

Making my way to the door, I sing song an ongoing chant in my head: I want to whisper sweetness to your lips.

Edward grasps to the doorknob before I get to it. "What did you say?"

His face is surprised, his movements are animated, and there is no way I said that out loud. I giggle at the thought of him reading my mind.

"Uhhh." I shrug. "What's your favorite pie?"

"Apple."

I nod, "Mine too. Thanks again." I hold up my finger. "See you tomorrow."

Edward opens the door for me. As I make my way to the pickup, I glance over my shoulder. He stands in the doorway, watching me. Oh, how I want to taste his lips.

**0+ +0**

I've been impatiently waiting for this moment since I left here yesterday. Excitement flows through me as I enter the bookstore. Edward sits on the loveseat, petting a black cat, and I am somewhat jealous it isn't me on his lap.

"Hi…" we say in unison.

"Is that your cat?" I ask on my way to sit beside him.

He shakes his head, smiling at me. "No. Must belong to …" the cat hisses and growls at me, scratching my outstretched hand. I gasp and jump back, Edward backhands the cat and it dashes from the couch.

"That vile beast!" Edward pulls my hand to him and examines the scratch. It's a single mark below my knuckles, blood bubbles up intermittently.

He gets to his feet to remove his handkerchief; then, dabs it to my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. It surprised me more than anything." Can't believe how happy I am from his attention. "Must have been a female cat."

"And why is that, Bella?" He grins, placing a kiss to my hand. A moan about slips from my lips but I catch it quick. My thoughts spin from such tenderness and a sing song plays in my head over and over - a mouth made to lay under.

Standing, Edward wraps an arm around me and pulls me close. His eyes are seductive. I'm not sure what's going on; but I've never been more alive with _want_.

"I think I might have acted the same way. I wouldn't want to share you." My words are barely audible.

Edward whispers, "I think _I _was made to fall _under_ your spell."

**0+ +0**

By the time we get to dessert, I know Edward and I are truly connected. First, he can read my mind, to a certain degree. Secondly, he sings and whistles as well as Henry, if not better. They've begun an ongoing game of "name this tune."

It's like he's meant to be here. I want this day to trickle on into forever.

But now I'm anxious. Edward's the quietest he's been since we've gotten here, eating a slice of apple pie, and I wonder if he likes it.

Henry and Senna laugh. When I look in their direction, Henry jabs his fork in the air, pointing it in my direction. He really finds me hilarious.

"It's great pie." Senna grins at me. "Try a bite, Bella."

My slice sits untouched - I've been studying Edward and my pie in front of everyone! Luckily, Edward nods in agreement with Senna.

"Hurry up, Bella, or I'll scarf your's down too..." His hand reaches for my plate. I play slap it. He liked that! What a jolly, charming man.

"Bella, you should show Edward the barn before he has to takes off." Grandma suggests, causing mom to give her a sideways glare.

"I should be going soon; but I can help with kitchen cleanup."

"No. That's not necessary. Thank you anyway, Edward honey. Go ahead - run off to the barn with my daughter." Mom smiles at us.

To be alone with Edward. Could the day become anymore delicious?! _Delicious_ becomes the flatline of my brain until he smirks knowingly in my direction.

When I bolt up out of my chair, my hips hit and shake the table. I decide to move more non-hurriedly, ever so casual towards the front door.

"Someone tell Edward he's excused from the table." Henry barks.

Grandma chuckles. "You are excused, young man. It was nice meeting you; so you'd better come back."

"Yes... " echoes around the room. "I'd cook for 'ya." Senna offers.

"Grab your coats, kids. It's snowing outside." Seriously mom! I'm twenty years old in less than one year!

Edward addresses each one with goodbyes and gratitude. My heart swells as he takes my hand.

"Maybe Bella will let me come back."

"Don't get your hopes up! Look at how she's pulling at your arm to get you out of here."

That's enough, Henry. I might die. They don't miss anything! As soon as the door shuts behind us, Edward kisses my hand. "They're great." He whispers to me. I roll my eyes in gist.

"They love you." I shiver out.

"It's freezing! Jump on my back so you don't get snow in your shoes." Edward turns and I leap onto his back.

"Please don't make any snow angels."

He laughs and jogs, holding onto my legs. Once we're inside, I nuzzle into his hair and the back of his neck. "Thank you for the ride." I hop down.

He spins around, placing his hands deep into his pockets. "You are welcome. "I do want to be the one who brings you home, you know?"

"I'd love that." I step closer. "I don't want you to go, though."

Edward steps into the space between us, close enough for me to feel his upper body touching mine. "May I have a good night kiss, Bella?"

My "yes" is silent. He must have read my lips because his lips are soft, silky hot. He parts them slightly for me to do the same. Subtle perfection with slow nudges, brushes, and breaths caught in an undertow of beginnings. We pause with a succulent yearning etched to our features.

"I need to get _you_ back inside."

I shrug. He smirks and shakes his head at me. "Is it too early for you to be my girl?"

I shake my head with a cheesy grin. "First, you have to show me what's in those pockets." I try to yank his hands out from their burrows. Edward chuckles and resists me. "Never! It's nothing, Bella!"

**0+ +0**

I sit on the loveseat in the bookstore, counting the minutes until Edward arrives, pretending to be read while replaying the past four days with Edward.

Time with my family, chats on the phone, kisses in the barn, his hands caressing me - inching around all the good parts. It was a memorable weekend. Tonight will be different because he's taking me on a date. I don't need to be home until seven.

Grabbing my tiny purse, I head to the powder room to freshen up. When I return and go to put my purse away, I scream. There's a dead bloody mouse on my bag!

"What is it, Bella?!" Jessica comes running from behind the counter.

"There's a dead mouse and guts on my bag!" I gag. "Your cat is evil."

"I'm so sorry, dear. I'll get Marcus. We don't have any pets; so, someone must've let a stray into the store." She places her hand over her mouth, shaking her head with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Don't you worry. I have pretty new bags over here." She hurries away to the back of the store. I go to the window to rid the gore from my sight.

Soon, Jessica brings Marcus into the sitting area for him to discard the undesirable. She's wearing gloves as she removes my books. Marcus doesn't give me any acknowledgment.

"Bella, Bella. I can't believe such a horrible thing happened in my store. Please tell me you won't speak of this."

"Of course not."

"I brought you this large book bag. Do you like the beads and this blue color? Alice makes them. She's close to Victoria, 'ya know."

"Yes. It is beautifully made."

"Take it. This one's suppose to represent snow during the twilight hour. It fits you..."

She's sacks up my simple cotton, blood stained bag and carries it off into another room, still talking away. I place my books and purse into this fancy, hand crafted bag. It looks made out of dreams.

**0+ +0**

Edward is livid about the mouse, concerned about the possibilities of what it might mean. He asks my permission to do a spell of protection on me, which changes our plans.

We're going to his place so he can collect a drop of my blood. He said he thought of it before: when he used his handkerchief on my scratch. It so happens that we will be the only ones in the house. Carlisle has gone for the week on a fishing trip at sea.

"I might need to burn some sage - he uses tobacco in the house."

"So that's what sage does?" I take Edward's hand and step from his pickup.

"It cleans away negativity and helps you be more intuitive too."

"That could come in handy." I wink suggestively.

"Hearing your thoughts is a test on gentlemanly willpower, dear _Bella_, my name is _sultry_."

He guides me into the home with his hand on my lower back. "Are you hungry, thirsty?"

"Not yet. I'm ready for you to prick my finger so we can move to the couch."

"What's on the couch?" He chews to his bottom lip, locking the door.

"I've been wanting to sit on your lap since the kitty claw incident." He takes my coat and bag from me.

"Okay. Would you like to get comfy and save my spot while I get the supplies?"

"Sure. Unless you want my help."

"I will be right back. Oh, you can find us a radio station if you'd like. Be back."

I turn on the music and take a seat, and daydream about his hands, his mouth, and the matters of what's right and what's deemed wrong.

Edward twirls through the room, setting down a smoking leaf of aroma. "Be back."

I giggle as Edward flies from the room. The smoke disperses throughout before becoming tiny smoke rings.

"O.K." He plops down beside me. "I found the stuff." He holds up a mini jar with a lid, along with a safety pin. "Do you want to sit on my lap now?"

"I do."

"You need to prick your finger for me, first."

"Me? You do it." I place my open hand in front of his face.

Edward sets the jar on the couch. "I don't want to hurt you." He grimaces while opening the jar.

"You will have to make it up to me, make me feel better."

Without hesitation, he singles out my pinky and pokes it's tip with the safety pin. "Squeeze on that for me." He holds up the jar and I produce two big drops of crimson, letting them roll into his keepings.

"Thank you." He screws the lid in place, rising to his feet to put it near the radio. Edwards takes a green silky handkerchief from his pocket and sits.

He licks his lips and pats his lap. I'm suddenly tingly. "Words can't express how painful that was." I grin and slowly straddle him.

My skirt rides up my legs, Edward notices and applies the green fabric to my finger. "Sorry Bella. Want me to kiss it?"

His face has a new shade of blush and the heat from his pants is on my panties. _Feels_ _good_ _between_ _legs_ sing songs into my head.

Edward groans and I catch it with my lips. His lips part and I whisper, "I want _you_ to kiss down my neck. Touch me wherever you please."

His hands outline my face, lightly holding me in place while his mouth opens to nip at mine. There's a desirable urgency within it and for the first time our tongues twist, knot, twirl, and thrust together hungrily.

There is a definite rhythm, heating, and our moans reply to one another. His hands journey to my breasts and his mouth sings to my skin as he kisses to my neck.

My attention is drawn to the swollen hardness in his pants. I've been sitting on it. I want to touch it. I raise my skirt and scoot back to have a look.

Edward pauses. I have one hand strapped to the back of his neck, the other holds my skirt before taking one of his hands and putting it on my thigh. I trail my hand over his and into his lap.

His cheeks redden as I rub my hand on him. "Does it feel good?"

Edward nods, shutting his eyes. I want to see it, want him to show me what to do. "Will you?" His eyes open. "Will you show me?" My hand grabs him through his pants for him to understand my meaning. "Teach me what feels best?"

Edward's places both of his hands on my upper thighs, "Come a little closer." He licks his lips. As I slowly lean forward, his fingertips trail up my legs. "You sure?"

His hands caress my bottom while his eyes search within mine. I moan into his mouth, "Yes."

"Will you show me your's, Bella?" His breath and tongue tantalize my mouth with a ghost of a kiss as he groans each word.

My body pulses with need... his big hands, his mouth on mine; yet my courage slips. He see's the hesitation and brings his hands to my hips. He watches me carefully as his thumb follows the outline of my panties.

My eyes shut from the pleasure. _Yes_ is a sing song, repeating in my mind, while his other hand fondles one breast and then the other.

His thumb swipes past the seam, touching my delicate, and the sensation cracks my silence. One thumb strums along my heated center, while the other circles the pebble on my breast. Edward's eyes don't leave that spot as he glazes over it.

"I want to see these." Both of his big hands cover my breasts and smother over them. He uses the pads of his hands to skim over my nipples in a rhythmic manner that corresponds with how I stroke his hardness.

It's making me needy and eager. "Will you help me with this?" I pull my sweater out of my skirt and lift it over my head. He takes it from me without looking away. My breasts feel a surge of arousal through the thin camisole, his honeydews are penetrating.

Then, Edward watches for my response while he glides the material up my torso, leaving tiny fires in the wake of his touch. Edward licks his lips when my flesh is in his sight. "Bella." Lightly, he traces his fingertips around my belly button, following along the visible line of my center, up until they continue with the roundness of my breasts.

When he presses his mouth to mine, Edward wraps an arm around me as his body twists, and he lays me on the couch. My head meets the pillow at the same time his soft kisses sugar my nipples.

There's this pure _want_ with the way he cups and caresses me, grunts and nibbles. Urgency builds between us and my fingers intertwine into his copper, blond hair, twirling his silky strands, gripping on the riding current. A constant melody streams from our mouths, telling of our bodies' harmony.

"Edward. . ." flows from my mouth with the growing sensation, his mouth captures my moans, and I feel the hot stiffness in his pants pressing to my inner thigh. He is moving his hips sensually as his hand begins to pet between my legs.

_Made to lay under you_ sing songs in my mind before an all consuming bell generates from my core and rings through my body. My body shakes, my legs squeeze together as the waves overtake me. Edward stills. Tender kisses pepper my jaw line and a blush surfaces to my face when I look at him.

Mmm. . ." He says with a jolt from his hips, causing my panties to tingle more. Reaching both of my hands between us, I go to unbutton and unzip his trousers. Edward's eyes become heavy in a haze as I slip my hand into his boxers.

Carefully, not wanting to hurt him, I wrap my hand around him. My heart is beating super fast. He is thick and solid, hot, with a silky smoothness, and a sweat on his skin. There's a straining in his features. His neck and forehead color under the pressure when my hand explores slowly, up and down him.

" a" he groans and how it makes me yearn. "Want to touch. . ." Hisses from his lips and his hand comes up to slip into my panties. "Mmm."

His hips rock and his fingers cover, cup onto my private. I gasp with new desire and grind, pushing myself into his hold.

Edward tenses, "You're going to make me, me." His hands move to grip the couch, his thrusts speed as a moan rips through him. His face buries into my neck and he pens my hand between his body and mine. His length presses hard between my legs and my hand bathes in his warmth. I come undone again and my body lights like midday sun.

**0+ +0**

The next day, Edward has me wait in the college's library for him so there's no more incidents with the cat. We've declared our love and devotion to one another, announcing it to the world as we hold hands every second we're together. When he leaves my home after dinner, it's the worst of tortures, and my heart aches to be near him.

**0+ +0**

Edward and I arrive five minutes late to the meeting. He gave me a tour of the janitor's supply closet underneath the stairs, where our mouths took tours of their own.

Descending the stairs with a spring in my step, I can hear the conversation.

"Irina ran off with Charlotte last year. Weren't you and Amun dancing?"

"And then he moved away." Sulpicia says sourly. "That must be Edward and Bella."

I jump the last step, "Sorry we're late." Edward brushes on by me, with his leg skimming my bottom, and I a blush. He takes my hand to seat us.

"I couldn't pull Bella away from her books." He grins without taking his eyes from me.

Victoria smiles brightly at me. The room feels different; although, it looks the same. Perhaps it's the extra candle lit next to mine.

"We haven't started yet. Looks like you two have become more than acquainted." Victoria warmly greets us.

Irina claps her hands in delight while I sit, "Have either of you been to the Winter Solstice?"

As Edward and I look at one another, she continues, "Because..."

She gasps and my peripheral catches my candle in motion. Edward snatches me up. Sulpicia falls back in her chair, the flame from my candle jumps and flares towards Sulpicia.

I scream, Irina screams. I can't see what's happening. Edward protectively drags me away from the table with his arms around me.

Victoria is on her feet, removing her coat, speaking in another tongue. The fire's gone within a few seconds.

"Go get your father and the doctor!"

Irina stands frozen and Victoria yells louder, "NOW!"

She runs up the stairs, stuttering with shock, "Sulpicia?"

"She did it to herself!" Edward seethes.

"I saw... Take Bella home before she wakes up."

My body shakes violently. I'm confused. Edward guides me away. "We can't come back here." He says to me, to Victoria.

"Why?" I question, looking back at Victoria on the floor. She has Sulpicia pulled onto her lap, inspecting her burn.

I can't see her face, just the side of her head. It's burnt bald, her skin bubbled pink and red. I wonder out loud, "Is she dead?" Tears blind my vision and yet I see her disappear.

Edward tenses, picking me up in his arms with an urgency to carry me from the room.

Victoria does not flinch. She throws her coat from her lap and snatches the hissing, growling black cat. She's injured and scared, clawing and wailing frantically for her freedom.

**0+ +0**

One month later, we have a new routine. We meet at Victoria's home, where other couples join us, her and Demetri host these gatherings. Irina does not join us. Turns out, Sulpicia is her sister.

Marcus and Bree hid the truth; but Sulpicia knew and felt rejected. This accumulated over most of her years. She did not want to be like her mother: the woman not chosen. Her jealousy became her fury.

Bree and Sulpicia moved away days after that meeting. The questions circle around her magic. How was she able to turn into a cat? How did she make the candle move, the ring appear on Edward's finger? Did someone teach her?

There's been a hex placed around her neck, though - an invisible red collar of sorts to keep her from harming anyone. She knows the spell that's on her tongue will only be for her.

**0+ The End +0**

_Thanks for reading. Did you like it? _


End file.
